The One
by karsten557
Summary: What if Ash was more independent than he was in the anime and traveled through Kanto alone without the company of Misty or Brock. This is my take on how Ash's journey should have been. A journey where Ash will catch a lot more Pokémon and train harder to achieve his goal of becoming a Pokémon master. A story where being 'The Chosen One' isn't just some meaningless title.
1. Chapter 1: How To Save A Life

**NEW MESSAGE:** Sorry people, not a new chapter. I just went through the chapter with spell check to fix some of the grammar mistakes I had made (can't believe I wrote the first chapter with Word-pad...Epic Fail). I have started using Microsoft Word so I should be able to prevent too many mistakes in the future. But on a more positive note, the next chapter is coming along nicely and I estimate it will be finished in a couple of days. Thanks for you for the reviews and for reading my story. You guys ROCK!

**Yeahh! First chapter of my first fanfiction ever is complete. I have always wanted a write a fanfic and finally pulled myself together and did something about it. I would like to apologize in advance for any grammatic mistakes I have made. English is only my second language and even though I feel like I have a great understanding of the foreign language, I am not delusional enough to think that my writing is perfect. But... I am confident in my abilities, and hope this little project of mine can help me improve my writing. So any kind of critic I welcome with open arms :)**

**Now enough about that. I am writing a Pokémon fanfiction and I can already promise a few things that will happen. **

**1. Ash will be more mature than in canon.**

**2. Ash will be catching lots of different kinds of Pokémon. (a lot more than in than in the anime)**

**3. He will also spend more time training all of his Pokémon and keeping them shape and fit for battle.**

**4. Ash will have a much closer relationship to the legendary Pokémon due to his status as The Chosen One. ****(Maybe even catch a few?)**

**5. Misty & Brock will not be traveling with Ash at the beginning of the story. Ash is more independent and doesn't need for Misty and Brock to hold his hand the whole journey. Maybe...and only maybe, I will have Brock join him at some point later on. But if you are looking for a fic with a lot of Misty, you have come to the wrong place. Misty will only make a few appearances in this story (If at all). I have always hated that b**ch!**

**I hope you enjoy. And please feel free to drop a review if you like.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How to save a life.**

It was another beautiful summer day in Pallet Town. The sun shined brightly and not a single cloud was to be found on the clear blue sky. A boy at the age of 9 was out and enjoying the nice weather by taking a stroll through the forest near Pallet Town. The boy had black hair which was mostly covered by his favorite red and white cap. He wore black jeans and a pair of white shoes at his feet. On his upper body was an unzipped red jacket and a white t-shirt underneath. Ash was the name of the young boy and he was out exploring the forest which was located right next to his home in Pallet Town. His mother wasn't that happy about Ash's small expeditions into the forest, because should a wild Pokémon decide to attack him, he would be completely defenseless since Ash didn't have a Pokémon of his own to protect him. But she was okay with it if he just stayed close to their house and didn't venture too deep into the forest. Ash was okay with that, his mother was just looking out for him and anyway, he didn't have to go far at all if he wanted to see Pokémon. The forest was literally crawling with them.

Ash has always been incredibly fascinated by Pokémon. Ever since four years ago when his mother had taken him over to Professor Oak's lab for his 5th birthday. He had spent the whole day at the ranch playing with the Pokémon who lived there. Ash had gotten to play with a pair of Nidoran's both a female and a male, a Pidgey who was a little hesitating at first but quickly warmed up to Ash after he had given it some Pokémon food he had in his pocket, and a very playful and affectionate Eevee who was really enjoying having a human around to scratch it behind the ears. Ash had spent most of the day with the three Pokémon playing games like tag, and hide and seek. It was everything the young Ash could have ever had hope for, he had really enjoyed his first day at Oak's ranch very much and ever since that day he had been visiting Oak's lab at every opportunity he could. Ash couldn't get enough of Pokémon, it was his life. And some he wanted to be the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world.

Ash walked slowly through the forest, his was eyes shining with excitement at the prospect of maybe seeing some new Pokémon he hadn't seen before. He had already seen a few Weedle's and some Caterpie's moving along the forest floor going on about their daily life's. Most of the Pokémon in the forest had grown used to his presence among them because of the numerous times he had visited over the years.

"I can't wait until I get my license" Ash whispered to himself "Just three more months and I can get my starter and begin my Pokémon journey" A smile graced his face and thoughts about travel the world and catching all different kinds of Pokémon entered his mind.

After a few minutes of walking Ash was startled out of his blissful thoughts when the sound of a high-pitched cry reached his ears. Ash immediately stopped walking and started looking around trying to figure out where the sound had come from. It had sounded like a Pokémon but Ash couldn't be sure, he had been so deep in thoughts about which starter he should choose that he had barely noticed it. The cry came once again and Ash quickly turned around and started walking towards it at a fast pace. Ash pushed himself through the trees moving branches and bushes. The sounds started to grow louder and louder as Ash was coming up to a small clearing. Making sure to stay well hidden behind some bushes he took a quick peak from his hiding spot to observe the situation.

A tiny yellow mouse like Pokémon was in a heated battle with a big grey Pokémon which greatly resembled a rhino. The battle didn't seem to go so well for the smaller Pokémon who was hit with a Tackle attack and fell to the ground. Ash recognized them instantly.

_'A Pichu and a Rhyhorn. I have to do something, Pichu doesn't stand a chance against a Rhyhorn._' Ash knew that an electric type Pokémon like Pichu couldn't possibly defeat a powerful rock type Pokémon such as Rhyhorn. Pichu is only in its baby stage of the electric mouse evolution line and wasn't particular strong, especially when dealing with a much bigger and stronger opponent such as Rhyhorn, who was already had a heavy advantage over Pichu because of type difference. Ash could only watch with a heavy heart as the Pichu continued to dodge the incoming attacks of the rhinoceros like Pokémon, while trying it's luck a few times with a Thundershok attack. But every effort made was futile as the lightning bolts did little to no damage against Rhyhorn's thick hide, it only made it angrier.

'Wow that Pichu is really strong... and fast too.' Ash thought as he looked at the Pichu in awe as it continued to skillfully dodge all incoming attack from the grey rhino with superior speed. _'And it can use Thunderbolt! That's a surprise. Normally Pichu's are too young and not skilled enough to store electric power in its body. But this one seems to have no trouble doing it at all. Sure it wasn't particular strong electric attacks, but still for a Pichu to be able to do it at all was quite a feat'_

Rhyhorn charged at the tiny mouse once again and Pichu was hit once more by a Tackle and hit the ground hard, just narrowly dodging an incoming Horn Attack by rolling quickly to the side. Pichu was back on its feet panting heavily.

_'Pichu is badly hurt and exhausted from the fighting and won't last much longer. I have to do something or else Pichu can end up seriously injured.' _It was a time like this Ash wished he had his own Pokémon to fend off the Rhyhorn, but that was unfortunately only wishful thinking._ 'what am I going to do? I don't stand a better chance against Rhyhorn than Pichu does'_

Ash tried frantically to come up with a plan to help Pichu, but every scenario he drew up in his mind would only end badly for the 9-year-old. _'Attacking the Rhyhorn head-on would be a big mistake. Maybe with a bit of luck I can distract it somehow, and with its attention turned elsewhere I can rush in and grab Pichu.' _Ash knew that it was a long shot, but he couldn't just stand here and do nothing while Pichu was fighting for its life. Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He suddenly noticed how big Rhyhorn was compared to himself and chances of him outrunning it should it give chase where very slim. _'Okay...maybe a lot of luck'_

Ash started searching around the forest floor for anything he could use, while making sure to keep himself hidden from the view of the two Pokémon by dropping down to one knee.

_'Bingo!' _Ash whispered to himself as he found to well sized rocks and picked them up in his hands. He crept alongside some bushes until he got closer to the battle. Ash slowing rose from the forest floor and hid himself behind a big tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Pii!" a loud yell of pain sounded from the battlefield and Ash sneaked a peak from his place behind the tree. Pichu was laying on the ground with only one of its eyes opened and close to losing consciousness, and Rhyhorn was only a few meters away from the downed Pokémon preparing to launch another attack.

Ash decided it was now or never and threw one of the rocks high into the air toward the Rhyhorn. The rock traveled through the air at a high-speed and hit a tree behind the big Pokémon resulting in a loud noise. Rhyhorn was startled by the interruption and gazed behind him trying to find the source but found none and quickly deemed it unimportant and turned its head back toward the Pichu who was still laying unmoving on the ground.

"Damn" Ash swore quietly, seeing the little effect it had. He decided to give it another shot and threw his last rock in the same fashion as before and quickly sought cover behind the tree again. This time however the Rhyhorn seemed a little threatened by the unidentified noise and figured that the Pichu wouldn't be running anywhere, so the big rock Pokémon turned its whole body around and started moving towards where the sound had emerged from with cautionary steps and disappeared into the forest.

Ash nearly jumped in joy at his plan turning into success but stopped himself. There was more pressing matters that needed his attention. Celebration could wait for later when Pichu was safe and sound. Ash abandoned his hiding place behind the tree and quickly ran towards the injured Pokémon.

Pichu immediately noticed the human coming towards him. He panicked and tried to rise from its position on the grass but it's body wouldn't let him. Scared out of its mind since it had never been particular trusting towards humans. Pichu tried a last resort by firing a Thundershock attack towards the boy, but again failed as it was too weakened after it's fight with the Rhyhorn so only a few small sparks of electricity emerged from its red cheeks. It could only lay there defenseless and watch as the human boy come closer and closer.

"Don't worry Pichu, I'm not going to hurt you." Ash said in a calm voice and with a gentle smile upon his face. He bended down on one knee and scooped Pichu up in his arms, taking great care not to course it more pain. "My name is Ash Ketchum and I will take care of you. I promise I will get you back to health in no time"

Pichu was in a really bad state but managed to let out a small whimper in response. He looked the human boy deep into his brown eyes with a look of confusion on its face. Pichu was very puzzled to why this unknown boy would try to help him. He had always been told by its mother that all humans was dangerous and that they should be avoided at all cost. Pichu had been in a few encounters with humans before in the past, but had always succeeded in escaping them due to its great speed. All those humans only wanted to rip it from its family and capture it in one those scary balls they carried around. But this human boy in front of him was ...different. Pichu actually felt a sense of security laying in his arms which confused it greatly. Somehow he just knew that he could trust this young human boy.

Ash looked at the small electric mouse in his arms and saw it close its eyes and fall asleep with its head resting against his chest. Ash quickly started to run back towards Pallet Town. He ran through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him, dodging various tree branches and bushes that got in his path.

Ash was panting heavily since he wasn't used to running so fast for such a long period of time, but he couldn't afford to stop for anything. The life of the Pokémon in his arms was literally in his hands, and Ash was determinate to do everything in his power to save it.

* * *

Ash was about halfway through the forest when he heard a loud sound echoing in the trees of something big and heavy running in the distance. He stopped for a second and turned around to see what was going on, when his face suddenly took a look fear as he saw the Rhyhorn from earlier making its way towards him at a furious pace knocking down trees and everything else that got in its way.

_'Damn... and here I was hoping that Rhyhorn was too lazy to track me and Pichu down' _Ash cursed his bad luck and wasted no time trying to gain as much distance between himself and the raging Pokémon.

Ash kept running as fast as humanly possible through the forest, while holding the still passed out Pichu securely in his arms. Ash kept running, jumping over a few bushes here and there and trying his best to dodge the leaves of the trees that got in his path. Ash could hear the furious rock Pokémon behind him getting closer and the closer, it was gaining on him very fast and Ash knew that it would take a miracle to get out of his current predicament.

_'YES! almost there' _Ash could see what looked to be the edge of the forest up ahead. Ash rushed past the last remaining tress, but to his great surprise, the only thing that met him at the other side was a dead-end. Ash tried to stop but he only had a few meters to work and was unable stop in time before tumbling over the edge of the cliff.

* * *

The Rhyhorn bust through the trees and entered the space where Ash and Pichu had been only seconds ago. It looked around trying to find them with its head moving quickly from side to side. It's anger soon turned into confusion when it was unable to find the boy and the small rodent anywhere. Rhyhorn let out an angry roar and stomped the ground a few time in frustration.

"Rhyy!" A roar sounded yet again from the furious rock Pokémon, and after a few moments it calming down and finally gave up on the hunt and slowly returned back to the forest from where it came.

* * *

Ash was hanging with his left arm suspended over his head, and with his hand holding tightly around a thick branch. With an incredibly stroke of luck Ash had been able to grab on to a branch of a tree root that was sticking out of the mountain side. Ash held on to the branch with his dear life, not believing how close he and Pichu had been to failing to their deaths. He took a few shaky breathes and tried to calm his rapid beating heart there was beating _a mile a minute_.

Ash moved his head downwards and stared at his stretched right arm that was holding a very awake and slightly panicking Pichu by its tail. Pichu had awoken during the fall and Ash had only just been able to grab it by the tail when it had slipped out of his arms.

"Calm down Pichu, I can't hold on if you keep moving." Ash yelled to the small Pokémon who was crying and waving its small arms like crazy. "I won't let you go... I promise. Just please trust me and do everything I tell you, and I promise we will get us out of this."

Pichu calmed down slightly and let out a small "Pichuu!" in agreement, with a fearful expression upon its face. Ash's mouth twisted up in a relieved smile, happy that he was able to make the electric mouse relax some.

"Okay Pichu, now I am going to lift you up to my right shoulder. Just try to grab on to it and attach yourself when you can. But you have to keep completely still, okay?" Ash yelled and the Pichu gave a small nod in understanding. Ash slowly started to lift Pichu up by its tail until they were on eye level. The plan went without a hitch and Pichu settled itself nicely on Ash's shoulder. Ash now with his right arm started climbing up the hill-side with Pichu securely clinging to his shoulder.

It took some time but finally Ash and Pichu made it to the top. Ash crawled slowly over the edge of the cliff and rolled on to his back and looked up at the sky panting exhausted.

"That was a little too close for comfort." Ash murmured from his position on the grass with Pichu laying on his stomach equally out of breath. He broke his gaze from the sky and turned his head toward the small mouse that was resting on top of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a low voice full of concern.

Pichu opened its eyes and stared at the human who had not only once, but twice saved his life. He was simply dumbfounded by the actions of the boy and didn't know what to think of this whole mess. It just gave a tiny nod in response.

Ash wrapped his arms around the rodent Pokémon and got up on his feet. The forest was oddly quiet and there was no sign of the Rhyhorn that had pursuit them earlier. _'It properly thinks we are dead. For a moment there even I thought we were done for.' _He looked towards the horizon and saw the sun still high in the air, casting a beautiful grow all around the landscape.

A loud shrieking noise sounded from somewhere in the clouds. Ash turned his head to sky and his eyes widened beyond belief when he saw a majestic phoenix like Pokémon flying gracefully across the sky, with a beautiful golden glow as it left a rainbow behind it.

"Ho-oh." Ash said in awe, unable to take his eyes off the legendary rainbow Pokémon. His raw nearly dropped to the floor when he saw Ho-oh crane its neck slightly and looked directly at him, before it turned in the air and started flying towards him. Ash took a few steps back, making room for the enormous bird to land. Ho-oh glided through the air and with a gust of the wind from its large wings, it landed gracefully in front of Ash.

"Greetings young human" Ho-oh said in a calm feminine voice, giving a small bow in the process.

Ash was stunned to hear it talk, never having heard a Pokémon speak to him before. It had spoken to him loud and clearly without its beak ever-moving.

"H-Hello..." Ash greeted nervously with the batted up Pichu asleep in his arms. He was a little intimidated by the phoenix Pokémon, it was much bigger up close than when it was flying in the sky a few miles away. It was a massive red bird with a white underside. It had a large yellow beak and black rings around its eyes. Around its long neck was a green band, and shimmering green feathers rimed its enormous wings. Magnificent golden feathers composed its tail and adorning the top of its head was a golden comb. Ash had read about Ho-oh before in one of the books he had borrowed from Professor Oak. He knew that the Pokémon standing before him was a legendary, but not much else had been written about it. Only that it was presumed to be a Fire/Flying Type and that it was said to travel the rainbow. There had been a very unclear picture of it in the book, but that was nothing compared to the standing before the it in real life. The majestic Pokémon before him, was truly an amazing sight to behold.

"That was a really noble thing you did back there" Ho-oh began. "It's not every day you see a human putting his life on the line to save that of a Pokémon"

"You saw that?" Ash asked, a surprised look on his face.

"I see lots of things from the sky. I see both the good and bad in all humans" Something that closely resemble a smile formed on its face. "It is not often I encounters someone like you... I must say that you really touched my heart with your selfless actions."

Ash blushed at the praise and broke eye contact for a moment. But suddenly remembered the injured Pokémon in his arm. He cursed himself for forgetting about Pichu's bad condition.

"I'm sorry Ho-oh. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I really have to go. Pichu is in a bad shape and if I don't get it healed up soon, it could die" Ash said apologetically.

Ho-oh looked to the small electric mouse buried in the human's arms. "Don't fret young one. I will take care of it. Just lay the Pichu on the ground and step back"

Ash quickly did as instructed and backed up slightly. "What are you going to do?" He asked puzzled.

"Just watch" Ho-oh straightened it body and turned its gaze to the Pokémon on the ground. With a beautiful cry it unfolded its large wings and started flapping them in the air. The wind started to pick up speed, and a sudden a climb of temperature arose in the area.

Ash could feel the heat rolling of Ho-oh's body in waves, and only continued to increase to dramatically heights. The warmth started to get to him, and drops of sweat started to traveling down his face and he was beginning to feel light headed from the awesome display of power that was emitting from the legendary fire Pokémon. _'It feels like the very air is on fire...please let this end soon. I don't know how much more of this heat I can take.'_

A soft golden glow stated shining from Pichu's body and Ash could only stare in shock as the mouse suddenly caught on fire. A blue colored flame surrounded its small body, the flames moving almost as if they were alive. Ash looked alarmed and took a couple of steps forward and stopped when he noticed Pichu wasn't crying out and agony or anything like that. It just laid there motionless, almost as if it couldn't feel the blue flames dancing across its fur.

Ash looked at Ho-oh and could have sworn that he had just seen it wink at him, before turning its focus back to Pichu. Ho-oh a gave a final cry and everything just seemed to stop. The wind returned to normal and the heat started to decrease to normal. The flames that had surrounded Pichu had disappeared, and had to Ash's amazement healed all wounds and left the Pokémon still asleep on the soft grass.

Ash ran up to Pichu and hoisted it up in his arms and checked it for any remaining injuries but couldn't find any. Ho-oh had completely healed Pichu from all damage.

"Don't worry young one. Pichu is perfectly fine and will awake soon." Ho-oh reassured. "It has been through quiet an ordeal and is just exhausted"

"T-Thank you very much. I'm afraid it wouldn't have turned out so well if you hadn't shown up and helped me" Ash thanked the legendary with a big smile on his face.

"You're flattering me" Ho-oh chuckled softly before turning serious "But it's not me who should be credited for Pichu's recovery. That was all thanks to you, young one."

"Ash...My name is Ash Ketchum" He said with a small grin.

Ho-oh eyes widened momentarily at hearing the boy's name. _'So this is The Chosen One, Arceus' chosen champion that was tasked to bring balance and harmony to the world of both Pokémon and humans. This suddenly got very interesting.' _Ho-oh looked at Ash deep in thought. Arceus had informed all of the legendaries about a human boy with the purest of hearts and a compassion for Pokémon unlike another, but his claims had been met with a lot of skepticism from the other legendaries. And not without reason. Ho-oh remembered back in the old days, a few hundreds of years ago; when legendary Pokémon lived in peace and harmony among the human race. Everything had been good and well, but that didn't last forever. Humans began fighting amongst themselves for territory, they grew greedy and started lusting for power and dominance. Wars broke out and humans wasn't above using Pokémon in battles to the death. When the balance was broken all the legendaries went into hiding and only very rarely showed themselves to any humans.

Ho-oh had been on her way to the Jonto region when she had spotted the human boy below trying to save a wild Pichu he didn't even know from a raging Rhyhorn. Having witnessed personally how the boy had displayed great courage and determination in saving the small rodent, had set off a spark of warmth in her heart that hadn't been present since back in the old days. She was so intrigued by the human and had flown down to met him. She hadn't expected him to be The Chosen One, but should properly had seen it coming. _'I should never have doubted Arceus. A human with this kind of compassion for Pokémon is unheard off.'_

"Anyway.. Thanks again for healing Pichu. I really appreciate your help" Ash said after Ho-oh had been silent for a few minutes.

"It was my pleasure" Ho-oh smiled. "Well, I must be going now, I have some business in the Johto region that needs my attention. It was lovely to meet you."

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you too" Ash said, amazed that he had gotten to talk with the legendary rainbow Pokémon in person.

Ho-oh spread her wings, her feather shining with the colors of a rainbow. "I hope the next time we meet will be under better circumstances."

"Yeah me too..." Ash said with a smile on his face that suddenly turned into confusion.

"Wait! We will meet again?" Ash questioned.

"Yes. You have gained my respect and admiration for your actions here today. I sense a great potential in you and I have a feeling that you will be destined for great things. It will be interesting to see how you will flourish in the future. But until the next time, I bid you farewell" Ho-oh turned around, ready to take flight. She craned her neck to look at Ash again.

"I offer you my blessings on the journey ahead of you and wish you the best of luck..." Ho-oh gave a last smile before she flapped her massive wings and rose into the sky, her gaze turned to Ash once more. _'You truly are The Chosen One. If anyone had the power to restore the balance and bring peace to the world, it would be this kid. You chose well Arceus' _

"Farewell Ash" Ho-oh gave a final nod and began to fly away.

"Goodbye" Ash yelled after the magnificent phoenix Pokémon who flew up and disappeared above the clouds.

Ash stood there rooted to ground, incredibly amazed with what had just happened. He had never in his wildest dreams thought that he would meet a legendary Pokémon, and stood there looking up at the sky in awe to where Ho-oh had been seconds ago.

"Pokémon is Awesome!" He exclaimed loudly with a large smile on his face. He starred down at the Pichu in his arms wondering when it would wake up. He thought about if he should try to wake the small Pokémon up, but he decided against it and instead started walking towards the forest. He was really starting to feel tired from all the running and life threatening situations. He didn't even know how long he had been out here in the forest and couldn't wait to get home to Pallet Town.


	2. Chapter 2: Choosing a Starter

**Thank you very much for reading my story and for the reviews. This was a hard chapter to write and it took a little longer to complete than expected, so I apologize for the delay. I know the story has been a little slow-paced in term of events, but it will speed up in later chapters. **

**But now onto a whole other matter. I have decided to create a Poll on my profile to give you, my readers a chance to influence certain events in my story. Every Poll will be open for ca. 2-3 chapters, until the option with the most votes will be selected as the winner. The Polls can be anything from: ****Ash having to take a major decision, a twist of some kind that alters the plot slightly, choosing a specific Pokémon he will get in the future...etc. So If you're interested just visit my profile a give a vote. The first Poll will be the decision between which Psychic Pokémon are to join Ash on his journey. I want a Pokémon to accompany Ash that he can talk to through telepathy, and once the results of the Polls are made, I will stage an event of some kind where Ash will catch the winner Pokémon. I hope that is something you guys want to participate in :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Choosing a Starter**

Ash was finally out of the forest. He had been walking for nearly an hour with the still asleep Pichu in his arms, snuggled closely into his chest. His face lit up with a relieved smile when he passed the last couple of trees and Pallet Town came into view.

The sun was still shining as brightly as ever and cast a brilliant glow at the small town underneath it. Ash stopped in his tracks for a second to enjoy the beautiful sight. Normally he wouldn't have given it any thought at all, it wasn't something he hadn't seen a million times before. But after his little escapade in the forest, he couldn't help the strong feeling of happiness at the view in front of him.

"We made it!" Ash said to himself and looked down at the tiny baby Pokémon.

Ash received a lot of stares from the people he met on the street. He couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping his lips at their baffled expressions. He could only imagine how he must look after everything that he went through in the forest. Running for your life from an enraged Rhyhorn was bound to mess up anyone's appearance.

Ash walked up to the front steps to his home and went inside and closed the door behind him. He could hear his mother cooking in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Mom, I'm home!" he called to his mother in the next room. He heard some rustling from the kitchen and only in a matter of seconds his mother came running into the small entrance hall.

"Ash!" Delia Ketchum gasped in surprise when she saw the condition her son was in. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself from the shook and continued speaking when she found her voice "Ash...what happened to your clothes? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine mom. It's just some minor scrapes. Nothing to worry about" Ash said trying to ease his mother's mind.

"Are you sure? Your clothes are all torn up and you are sweating like you have been in a wrestling match with a Charizard."

"...definitely no Charizard, I promise."

"Okay Ash, but where were you? You have been gone for nearly 4 hours. Have you any idea how worried you made me." Delia exclaimed angrily.

"I'm really sorry mom. I lost track of time in the woods."

"Ash you know I don't like you going into forest alone. We have talked about this. It's filled with dangerous Pokémon and you don't have one of your own to protect you, should they feel threatened and decide to attack you. You could end up seriously in..." Ash's mom stopped mid sentence when a small yawn sounded in the small hallway. "Ash, is that a wild Pokémon?"

Ash's eyes traveled down to the small rodent in his arms. The Pichu was rubbing it eyes and started to wake up. It slowly opened up its eyes and blinked a few times. Pichu's eyes suddenly widened and he started to trash around in Ash's arms, trying to get free.

"Pichu, what are you doing? Take it easy, no one is going to hurt you" Ash tried to calm down the panicking Pokémon but it didn't seem to hear him and started to cry.

_'This isn't working' _Ash thought and decided try a different approach. He raised the Pichu up and rested it against his shoulder while slowly stroking its yellow fur on its back.

"Don't worry Pichu, you are safe now. Don't be afraid." He whispered in a calm voice into its ear. He continued cuddling the baby Pokémon and after a few minutes, it began to quiet down.

"Ash, how did you get that Pokémon?" His mother asked after a moment of silence.

"I found him in the woods heavily damaged and close to death. I saved his life and took him back here." Ash answered, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to tell his mom about the Rhyhorn and nearly falling off a cliff. She was already worried enough as it is and he didn't see a reason to distress her even further. _'She would properly have a heart attack if she knew how close I came to dying today' _

"I'm so proud of you Ash. You are growing up to be such a responsible young man." Delia beamed at her son. "If just your father could see you now. He would be so proud too" She finished with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Ash murmured quietly.

A heavy silence filled the room at the mention of Ash's dad. They rarely talked about Ash's dad. He had been away for years now. He just up and disappeared one day when Ash was only 2 years old, never too be seen again. Ash barely remembered him since it was such a long time ago.

"But how come Pichu's not with its family? Pikachu's are usually very protective of their young ones" Delia said, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Maybe it got separated from its mother before it was attacked" Ash brought Pichu down from his shoulder and laid it in his arms at chest level. Pichu snuggled closely into Ash.

"Poor little thing, all alone in the woods" Delia said with a sad tone in her voice.

"I plan to visit Professor Oak tomorrow and ask for his help to locate Pichu's family."

"That sounds like a good idea. If anyone can help it would be Professor Oak."

"Well, maybe I should head upstairs and get Pichu settled in." Ash said.

"And while you are up there you should take a bath. You smell worse than a Muk" Delia replied smiling at her own joke.

"Yeah... won't argue with you on that one" Ash laughed as he started heading upstairs to his room along with the small electric mouse in his arms.

* * *

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Ash entered his room and found a hyperactive Pichu running all around his room from one thing to another inspecting Ash's belongings closely.

Pichu looking around the room curiously, having never before seen the inside of a human house before. He ran over to Ash's bed in the corner of the room and crawled on top of it. The small mouse Pokémon felt the soft material under its feet, it was much softer than the forest grass he usually slept on. Pichu felt the his body sink into the madras beneath him.

"Pichuu!" The rodent said happily and started jumping up and down on the bed.

"I'm glad to see that you like my room, Pichu." Ash said with a small laugh as he approached his bed, and sat down next to Pichu. Ash didn't say anything for a moment and just watched the antic of the Pokémon with a smile.

"Pichu, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked in a serious tone after a while.

Pichu stopped hopping and sat down, and watched Ash in confusing. He tilted his head slightly and gave Ash his full attention.

"I just need to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them as good as you can, understand?"

"Pii!" Pichu nodded its head in agreement.

"I know that you are not used to being around humans, but I was wondering if you wanted to stay here for a while?" Ash asked hopefully. "It is nothing permanent...it is just until I have found a way to get you back get you back to your parents and I figured it would be much safer for you to stay here than going back into the forest all by yourself. okay?"

The Pichu grew sad at the mention of its parents but nodded its head. It had no interest in going back to the forest, especially just after the run in with the Rhyhorn. The episode had left it more than a little scared.

"So, will you stay?" Ash asked again.

"Pichuu!" Pichu said happily as it jumped up on Ash's lap and hugged him tightly with its small arms.

Ash wrapped his arms around the tiny baby Pokémon and held it close into his chest. "I give you my word Pichu. I will do everything in my power to reunite you with your family. That is a promise." He said and scratched Pichu behind its ear.

"Chuuu" It cooed soft in enjoyment.

* * *

It was a little past midnight, but Ash couldn't sleep. He was way too excited. Tomorrow he would finally begin his Pokémon journey and he could hardly wait. He laid in his bed, just starred into nothingness and thought about the last three months. It sure had been interesting living with Pichu. He and the tiny electric-type had gotten really close over the time they had spent together. They had played together every day and their bond was as strong as ever.

Ash was a little sadden that Pichu wasn't his Pokémon. He had visited Professor Oak a few days after Pichu moved in to ask for his help in locating Pichu's family. After explaining the situation to Professor Oak, the professor had told him that the best chance to locate the Pikachu colony would be to search Viridian forest. Ash had thanked the professor for his help and decided to take Pichu with him on his journey until they reached the forest.

When he thought back he still couldn't believe that he had met the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh, and gotten to talk with her. The whole experience had been something out of a dream and for the first few days after the meeting he thought that the stress had gotten to him and that he had hallucinated the whole thing. But Ash just had to glance at the tiny mouse Pokémon whose life he had saved to know that it was indeed real. When Ash thought about it, he couldn't seem to make much sense of why Ho-oh had taken such an interest in him. Sure he may have shown great courage and selflessness in saving Pichu's life, but this great avian was known for only showing itself to people who was of a pure heart, and only a few people had ever as much as caught so much as a glimpse of it.

_'So why would it reveal itself to me? And not only that, It even chose to aid me and Pichu in our time of need and promised we would meet again sometime in the future' _Ash thought back on the day two month ago, when he had tried to talk to Professor Oak about it.

But Professor Oak had been very skeptic and dismissed the possibility instantly, stating that the legendary Pokémon hadn't been spotted for nearly a hundred years and that it was simply impossible that Ash could have seen it. Ash gave up trying to convince Professor Oak, since he didn't have any proof of the encounter so he had simply dropped the topic. Instead of trying to convince Professor Oak he just looked forward to the next time he would stand before the majestic creature. He had so many question and so few answers, something about the whole thing just seemed a little suspicious. Not that Ash thought there was something sinister going on, that didn't seem like the case. But he just couldn't understand why _him _of all people. Ash gave up his line of thought, he would just have to ask Ho-oh the next time they meet.

* * *

Ash awoke early the next morning well rested and ready to face the day ahead. He was lying on his bed with Pichu sound asleep on his stomach. A big smile lit up on his face and he thought to himself in excitement. _'Today I finally begin my Pokémon journey and will be taking my first steps towards becoming a Pokémon master. I am going to travel all of the Kanto region fighting Pokémon trainers and catching all different kinds of Pokémon. I will slowly step by step be working my way towards Indigo Plateau challenging Gym Leaders and collecting badges for the big tournament in 10 months. It's going to be Awesome!' _

Ash scratched Pichu behind his ears, making the tiny electric mouse lean in towards his touch in its sleep. "Good morning Pichu. Ready to start our journey?" He asked his friend with a voice full of anticipation for the upcoming day. The Pokémon slowly opened up its eyes and looked at his trainer.

"Pichuu!" The rodent nodded its head and started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Good to hear buddy." Ash said and petted its head and started to get up and get dressed. He pulled on his black jeans and a white t-shirt, got in his white shoes and put on his red jacket. He picked up Pichu and positioned him on his usually spot on his shoulder.

"Let go get some breakfast" Ash said to his companion and went downstairs.

When Ash entered the kitchen, he was instantly assaulted by the wonderful smell of the breakfast that lined the table. In the dining table, there are pancakes, syrups and hot chocolate.

"Good morning Ash" Delia greeted cheerfully.

"Morning mom!" Ash said as he joined her at the dining table and started filling his plate with food. Pichu had jumped off his shoulder started eating as well.

"So Ash, ready to start your journey?" Delia asked with a smile.

"You bet! I can't wait to get my starter and begin traveling the region"

"Just be careful honey, I don't want you to end up getting hurt. Promise me that you will look after yourself" Delia said concerned.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be careful. I promise."

"When do you have to be at Professor Oaks's Lab?"

"We have to be there at 10 o'clock. So there's still half an hour" Ash answered.

"Honey I've been thinking," Delia looked thoughtful and paused for a second. "What are you going to do about Pichu?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked quizzed.

"I mean, are you going to capture Pichu and make it part of your team? or are you going to release it back into the wild?"

Pichu lifted his head from the bowl he was eating from and looked towards his friend, interested in his answer.

"I'm not really sure...we have really grown close in the time he has stayed here, So I have decided to take Pichu with me on my journey and head towards Viridian forest. Professor Oak said that there is a good possibility that the electric mouse family live somewhere in the forest and hopefully, we will be able to find them" Ash confessed and took a big zip from his hot chocolate.

Unnoticed by Ash, Pichu got a sad expression on his face. Pichu have really been enjoying living with Ash and his mother the last three months. He felt a little conflicted since he missed his mother and the rest of the family very much, but he also didn't want to part ways with Ash.

Delia noticed Pichu's somber mood and gave a smile. "Well, there's a long way to Viridian forest and a lot can happen until then. Who knows, maybe Pichu will decide to stick around"

"Yes, that would be great. But that is his choice to make whether he wants to stay or rejoin his family. And if Pichu should wish to return to his family I'm not going to stand in his way" Ash said while finishing off the last pancake and rose from the table. "Anyways, thanks for breakfast mom. I'll see you later"

"You're welcome Ash. I can't wait to see which starter you're going to pick" Delia said and started fixing the dishes.

"Are you ready Pichu?"Ash turned to Pichu who was sniffing curiously to a ketchup bottle he had found near the edge of the table. The Pokémon wasted no time unscrewing the cap and greedily started devouring the delicious substance, getting ketchup smeared all over its face in the process.

Ash groaned at the scene and started to chuckle at the small rodent. _'No way I'm getting his attention now. That Pokémon sure love his ketchup. I'll just pick him up after I have gotten my starter'_

"Guess I will just see you when I get back" Ash said, heading out the door and towards Professor Oaks Lab.

* * *

**At Professor Oak's Lab**

Ash looked around the empty lab. _'Seems like I'm the first to arrive. But where is Professor Oak?' _Ash thought looking around the lab not seeing the good professor anywhere.

"Professor! I'm here to get my first Pokémon" Ash shouted, hoping Professor Oaks would hear him.

"Oh Ash my boy I'm here" Sounded the voice of Professor Oak as he emerged from downstairs and entered his laboratory.

"Good morning Ash. Good to see you're on time" Professor Oak said with a smile and went over to a machine that housed 3 Poké Balls, and began readying the starters. "So Ash, ready to start your Pokémon Journey?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this day my whole life " Ash nodded enthusiastically.

"That's good Ash. The starters are very anxious to meet you and the others. Gary and Annie should be here any minute and then we can get started" Professor Oak said and turned back to his work.

"Well if it isn't Ashy-boy" a cocky voice said.

Ash turned around and came face to face with Gary, his rival. They had once been best friends, but all of a sudden Gary changed. He grew arrogant and he started picking on Ash when they were in school. He was constantly trying to rub it in his face that he knew more about Pokémon than Ash and how he was the best. _'Okay, he may have been the most knowledgeably student in the class, but that is only because he is Professor Oak's grandson and the Professor know almost everything there is to know about Pokémon. But I am a close second and I don't go around and act like I'm king of the world. That Gary really needs to be taken down a peg or two'_

"Hello Gary" Ash responded.

"I must admit that I'm surprised Ashy-boy. I had almost expected that you would sleep over and turn up late wearing your pajamas" Gary taunted and let out a laugh oozed with arrogance.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then" Ash said calmly.

"But what surprises me the most is that you even here at all. You know you can compete with me, so why even bother. There is no way you a loser like you will ever reach Indigo Plateau" Gary finished smugly.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we" Ash said with a glare.

Gary opened his mouth and was about to say more, when he got interrupted by a sound from door.

"Great to see _Mr. High and Mighty_ grace us with his presence. Just what I needed" A girl said in a sarcastic voice before closing the door behind her and walked over to join Ash and Gary. She

Gary glared angrily at the girl and gave a huff, but remained silent.

"Good Morning Ash. How are you?" Annie asked with a radiant smile that seemed to light up the whole room. Annie was a girl with long straight black hair that reached down just below her shoulders . She had a pale beautiful face and big blue eyes that shined with excitement. She was dressed in white jeans and a light green top. And on her feet she wore black shoes with white shoelaces.

"Morning Annie. I'm great, how about you?"

"Oh I'm so excited, I can´t believe the day has finally come. It's going to be so amazing travelling all of Kanto and catching Pokémon, I can't wait to get my starter and get going. I really hope that I get Bulbasaur...he's my favorite" Annie finished her long rant with a dreamy smile upon her face.

Ash gave a gave a small laugh. He knew how much Annie adored Bulbasaur and its evolutions. She has wanted to have a Bulbasaur. Ever since Annie and her parents moved to Pallet Town 4 years ago, when have been good friends. They would often visit each other's houses to play and talk and have built a close friendship over the years.

Ash and Annie continued to talk for a few minutes, while Gary stood a few meter away ignoring them. They were interrupted when Professor Oak came over and greeted them all.

"Good morning trainers. I hope you are all ready for the journey ahead of you. It will require hard work and dedication if you want to succeed as a Pokémon trainer. It takes a lot of training and skill to train a Pokémon up to its full potential and the bonds you will make on this journey will be more important than anything. But knowing you three I'm sure that you will all make Pallet Town proud " Professor Oak said to the three trainers in front of him.

_'This is it. The moment has finally arrived where I get to choose my starter. I hope I get Squirtle, a water-type will definitely give me a great advantage in my first Gym match.' _Ash thought. He was standing in between the two others trainers, with Gary on his left side and Annie on his right.

"So without any further delay, let's get started. Let me introduce you to the Kanto starters you can pick from." Professor Oak as he picked up the three Poké Balls and expanded one of them.

"You have three Pokémon to choose from" Professor Oak began saying as he released the Pokémon. "First there is Squirtle, a water-type Pokémon, he is a male" out came what looked like a turtle standing on two stubby legs, with blue skin, a red shell, stubby arms, a round head with big eyes and a curly blue tail.

"Squirtle!" shouted a confident looking Squirtle.

"Next is Charmander, a fire-type, and he is also a male" out came a dinosaur like Pokémon with red skin standing on its two back legs and a long tail the end of which was on fire.

"Char, charmander!" shouted the young Pokémon happily looking forward to meeting his new trainer.

"And of cause last but not least Bulbasaur, a grass-type, she is a female" out came a spotted blue-green dinosaur like Pokémon with a bulb on its back, it had red eyes it was a rather timid looking Pokémon.

"Bulba" mumbled Bulbasaur shyly, she looked very nervous.

Ash was about to open his mouth when Gary spoke up "I already know who I'm going to pick" Gary walked up and pointed at Squirtle.

Squirtle cheered and jumped around happily while the two other Pokémon looked downcast. Ash frowned and gave Gary a glare that could melt ice. _'That royal jackass. Of cause he takes the Pokémon I wanted'_ he thought angrily.

Professor Oak returned Squirtle to his Poké Ball before giving the ball to Gary along with 5 empty Poké Balls and a Pokédex.

Gary smiled at his new Pokémon before smirking at Ash. "See you around Ashy-boy!" he said and walked off laughing.

Ash growled but forced himself to calm down, and didn't retaliate wanting to be the better man. He redirected his eyes to the two remaining Pokémon and thought to himself. _'Okay this changes things. Who am I going to pick now? Charmander will be great Pokémon, it looks eager for battle and could get very strong with the right training. Plus, it's a fire-type which will be a great addition for the team, and will make the walk through Viridian forest a piece of cake due to its advantage against bug-type Pokémon. But then there is Bulbasaur. it looks very nervous and unsure of itself, but that can easily be fixed with some training. And Bulbasaur will also give me a slight advantage against rock-type Pokémon which we will be fighting against at the first Gym. But...' _Ash looked at Annie next to him. _'She_ _has always wanted_ a _Bulbasaur, for as long as I have known her. What do I do?'_

"Well Ash, how about you pick one now" Professor Oak said smiling at Ash.

Ash turned his gaze from the professor and looked at the two Pokémon before him. Charmander was looking at him with a hopeful smile and Bulbasaur with a shy one. He then turned his head and looked at Annie who had her eyes closed and he could hear her whispering to herself _please not Bulbasaur! please not Bulbasaur! _over and over.

"I think you should let Annie pick first" Ash said to Professor Oak.

"Well, if you're sure Ash" Professor Oaks said with a proud smile. The situation was not lost on the good professor. He knew very well how much Annie wanted Bulbasaur, and seeing Ash putting his friend before his own need was very selfless action indeed. _'That boy have the potential to become great trainer. I just know it.' _

Annie looked very surprised for a second before a big smile broke out on her face. She let a loud squeal of happiness and ran over and hugged an equally happy Bulbasaur who let out closed its eyes in bliss while saying 'bulbasaur'. Ash and Professor Oak smiled at the scene before the professor gave Ash a small nod.

Ash slowly walked up to Charmander and kneeled down to its eye level. "Hallo little guy, my name is Ash your trainer, I hope we will become great friends" Ash said soothingly.

"Charrr" Charmander tilted his head before hugging Ash while saying 'charrrmander'. Ash hugged back the small fire-type, very happy with his starter Pokémon.

Annie came over with Bulbasaur in her arms. "Congratulations with your Pokémon Ash, I'm sure you and Charmander will go far together" Annie said with a smile toward Ash and his new Pokémon. 'Bulba!" The grass-type congratulated as well.

"Thank you Annie and congratulations to you two as well. You and Bulbasaur look like best friends already"

"Yeah, this is the best day of my life!" Annie exclaimed and gave her Bulbasaur another hug.

"Yes well done you two" Professor Oak said drawing their attention towards him yet again. "It's wonderful to see you two connecting so well with your Pokémon, and your bond with your Pokémon will only continue to grow from here on out."

"Okay, here are your Poké balls and a Pokédex" Professor Oak said and handed them their respective items. "The Poke Balls are used to catch wild Pokémon, while the Pokédex works as a guide with a large knowledge base on all of the Pokémon in Kanto. The Pokédex also works as your Pokémon trainer identification and cannot be replaced if you lose it or it gets stolen, so keep it on your person at all times." Professor Oak informed the two trainers, who nodded that they understood.

"Wow. Thank you very much Professor Oak" Ash said as he clipped the 5 empty Poké ball to his belt and placed the Pokédex in inside pocket of his red jacket.

"Yes. Thank you Professor!" Annie exclaimed as well.

"You are very welcome the both of you. I'm looking forward to hearing about your progress out there and good luck on your journey" Professor Oak bid the two farewell and went back into his work.

Annie placed Bulbasaur on the ground and gave Ash a quick hug. "Have a great journey Ash. I hope we will meet again sometime soon"

"Me too." Ash said returning the hug. "And if not, we will meet in Indigo Plateau."

"I hold you to that promise" Annie said with a smile and gave a little wave before leaving the lab with her Bulbasaur following close behind her.

Ash turned to Charmander who looked expectantly up at his trainer. "What do you say buddy? Should we get out of here too?" He said with a grin, eager to start his journey as well.

"Charrrr, charmander!" The reptilian Pokémon said happily, just as excited to begin the adventure that lied ahead of them.

"Great, let's go!" Ash said and left Professor Oak's Lab with Charmander walking right beside him.

* * *

**Yep, another chapter down. Please drop a review on your way out, that is every writers source of motivation. And again, feel free to visit my profile page and vote for a future Psychic Pokémon Ash should have.**

**Thanks for reading and see you again next time!**

**- Karsten **


	3. Chapter 3: First Steps

**Sorry about the slight delay. I was a little busy this weekend and this chapter was hard to write, which is way it took a few more days to complete. This chapter is also a little longer than my previous ones. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Steps**

When Ash got home from Professor Oak's Lab with Charmander by his side, he found his mother in the living room with a lot of different items lined up on the dining table. There were 10 Potions, 5 Super Potions and surprisingly, 3 Hyper Potions. There were even some Antidotes against poison and a few Full Heal. Next to the medical gear laid around 10 Poké Balls. On the table there were also stacks of various forms of Pokémon food for different types of Pokémon and a large collection of berries as well, such as Oran Berry, Sitrus Berry and others which could cure sickness and other status problems.

"Wow, what's with all this stuff?" Ash said when he and Charmander entered the room. Delia Ketchum gave a small start, she hadn't heard her son coming home.

"Ash! You startled me, I didn't hear you enter the house." Delia said holding a hand to her chest, trying to calm her rapid beating heart. She then turned towards the small lizard Pokémon who was hiding shyly behind Ash's leg.

"Ohh, it's so cute" His mother said and approached Charmander.

"Charr?" It gave the woman a confused stare and tilted its head to the side.

"Charmander, I want you to meet my mother." Ash guided his starter to standstill in front of him and introduced it to his mom. Charmander instantly took a liking to his trainer's mother and ran over and embraced her. Delia gave a small giggle and congratulated Ash on his first Pokémon.

"I this little guy was a perfect choice honey. I'm sure you will become great friends in no time." She said after releasing Charmander from the hug. "And to answer your question earlier, what you see on the table is just a few items I had lying around from back when I was a trainer. I found it upstairs and though that you would could take it with you on your journey. That would be a much better use for it, instead of it just laying up there and collecting dust. Don't you think? Delia explained with smile.

"Wow, thank you very much mom" Ash said and gave his mother a big hug in gratitude.

"Pichuu!" Ash saw Pichu come running out from the kitchen and just managed to catch it as it leapt from the floor and into his arms.

"Hi Pichu. I've missed you too." Ash said rubbing the yellow fur on top of its head, drawing coos of appreciation from the small electric mouse. "Buddy, there is someone I like you too meet."

Ash placed Pichu back on the ground in front of Charmander. The two Pokémon gazed nervously on each other while Ash introduced them. They gave a small handshake and seemed to grow more content with the others presence and was soon playing together on the floor.

* * *

"Oh Ash!" Delia sobbed and gave her son a tight hug, nearly squashing the life out of him. "I'm going to miss you so much."

They were standing outside by the lawn saying their goodbyes, before Ash would start his quest to become a Pokémon master. Pichu and Charmander was standing on the ground besides their trainer, with Charmander holding his flaming tail in his small hands, waving it from side to side playfully teasing Pichu, whose eyes followed the tail every movement with great interest.

Delia released Ash from the embrace and looked proudly at her son.

"I'm so proud of you honey. Here you are, my little boy. You are finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokémon training. Please promise me that you will be careful Ash"

"Don't worry Mom. I'll be careful...besides, I have Charmander and Pichu to keep me out of trouble" Ash said with a grin and looked to his Pokémon. "Right guys?"

"Pichu!" "Charrr!" The two Pokémon chorused. Ash picked up his backpack from the ground and placed it over his right shoulder, ready to take his first steps towards his dream. Delia got down on her knees and gave the two Pokémon a hug as well and said goodbye. She wouldn't be seeing her son or his Pokémon for a long time. After the hug, Pichu left his spot on the ground and crawled up and settled himself on Ash's free shoulder with a happy expression on his face. Delia looked at the two with a smile.

"I really wished that you and Pichu didn't have to part ways. You two have become such good friends and just a small amount of time. Plus, he is simply too cute to pass up." Delia said with a small giggle. "Call me when you get to Viridian City, okay?"

"I promise. Goodbye mom."

"Goodbye Ash and bests of luck on your journey."

Ash began walking away with Pichu rested on his shoulder and Charmander walking besides him to the left. But only after having taken a few steps, did he hear his mother's voice again.

"And remember to change your you-know-what every day!" She shouted.

"Got it" Ash flushed in embarrassment even through nobody was around. He turned around and gave his mom a last wave before he continued down the road.

* * *

Ash and his Pokémon walked along the path that led out-of-town and proceeded to climb up a hill. After a few minutes of climbing Ash ended up in another open field outside of Pallet Town.

"This looks like a nice spot to begin searching for Pokémon" Ash said mostly to himself. "What do you say guy, ready to find some new teammates?"

Charmander and Pichu both nodded and let out a cry of excitement, ready for some action. Ash turned around and looked into the area trying to spot some Pokémon. He could see a Rattata running around looking for food a few meters away. Looking up he could also see a few Pidgey's flying a few meters up in the air.

Ash heard some wings flapping behind him and turned around to stare at a very small bird Pokémon who had just landed on a big rock close by. The Pokémon had a rough, brown plumage on its head with a short, hooked beak. It's underside was beige with two thin stripes. And it had light pink feet with three talons, and its wings were a pinkish red with lighter edges. The Pokémon's back is black, and it had three brown tail feathers.

"A Spearow!" Ash said a pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it. A mechanical voice sounded from the Pokédex.

**Spearow**

**'The Tiny Bird Pokémon'**

**Normal/Flying Type Pokémon**

**Spearow eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap it wing at high-speed to stay airborne and flush out insects from tall grass. It is very protective of its territory and has a very loud cry which can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around; it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. Spearow has a terrible attitude, so trainers should approach this Pokémon with extreme caution. **

"Best steer clear of that one." Ash murmured as the Pokédex finished its description. _'Battling against one single Spearow wouldn't be that much of a hassle. I am sure Charmander could take it down. But should it decide to cry for help, then we would have an entire flock to deal with. Taking that chance would be stupid and reckless.'_

It was common knowledge in Pallet Town that a large flock of Spearows and even a few Fearows had chosen to make the forest on Route 1 their territory. There had been a few reports of incidents where trainers have gotten hurt, and Professor Oak have tried coming up with a solution to the problem, but haven't been successful so far. But as long as didn't provoke or disturbed them, they tended to just ignore you, _for the most part._

* * *

Ash and his Pokémon moved further into the terrain in search for more Pokémon. The trio walked through the tall grass with Ash in the lead and Pichu rested safely on his shoulder on the look-out for any movement. Charmander was walking a few steps in front of Ash. Charmander was doing a good job leading the group, ready for battle at any given moment should a Pokémon decide to engage them. His concentration was only interrupted a few times when he would accidentally brush his flaming tail against some grass, making it catch on fire. Ash couldn't help chuckle at the sight because each time it happened, the small lizard Pokémon would panic and frantically try to blow it out.

After a few more minutes of walking they came upon a small clearing, a Pidgey could be seen on the ground a few meters away.

"This is it!" Ash said excitedly "Ready Charmander?"

"Charrr!" Charmander said with a determinate glint in its eyes.

"Aright. Charmander use Scratch on that Pidgey!"

Charmander charged the avian with his right hand raised and ready to strike. The Pidgey got airborne and tried to dodge the fire Pokémon's claw, but got hit and pushed back a couple of meters. It gave an angry cry flew at Charmander at a high-speed.

_'A Quick Attack!' _Ash thought, recognizing the attack. "Dodge it Charmander!"

Charmander jumped to the left and just barely managed to dodged the incoming attack. Pidgey did a quick turn in the air and tried again.

"Charmander, use Growl and dodge the attack" Ash yelled from the sidelines. Pichu was standing by Ash's leg, watching the fight and cheering on his battling friend.

Charmander let out a growl which intimidated the avian for a second, but didn't deter the fast approaching Pidgey who continued its assault. Pidgey rammed into Charmander with its talons and the force from the attack sent the fire-type to the ground. Charmander recovered quickly and got back on its feet.

"You okay, Charmander?" Ash asked Charmander as it responded with a determined nod, ready for the next command from its trainer.

"Alright Charmander, use Ember!"

"Charr!" Charmander opened it mouth and fired the Ember attack on the fast approaching Pidgey, making a direct hit. Pidgey lost control of its wings and just narrowly missed colliding with Charmander, before crashing to the ground hard a few meters behind him. The bird Pokémon had taken heavy damage and lay on the ground completely motionless.

"Okay, now or never. Poké Ball Go!" Ash shouted and through the Poké Ball at the unconscious Pidgey. The Poké Ball hit the Pokémon and enveloped it. The ball shook back and forth a couple of times as the dot in the middle glowed red, and after a few seconds it stopped and went out with a small ding.

"Yes! We caught a Pidgey." Ash cheered and raised his fist up in the air in victory. He walked over to the Poké Ball and picked it up from ground and attached it to his belt.

"Great work Charmander." Ash scoped Charmander up in his arms and gave his starter a hug. "You were awesome out there."

"Char, Charmander!" It said happily, returning the hug. Pleased that he had won his first battle for his trainer. Ash placed Charmander back on the ground and beamed proudly at the small lizard Pokémon.

"Let's get you healed up, shall we? That was quit a hit you took back there." Ash said as he roamed through his backpack and picked up a Potion. He sprayed Charmander on its battered stomach and the lizard let out a hiss of pain.

"Sorry about the stinging. It will hurt a little at first, but it will help" Ash promised and after getting Charmander patched up, the group continued on their way.

* * *

Travelling through the forest of route 1 got Ash thinking. He knew that it would take around 2-3 days before they would reach Viridian City and nightfall was approaching. They would have to find a spot to set up camp soon before it got too dark.

After a few hours of walking, Ash found a small clearing by the river and decided to set up camp there. It only took a few minutes to put the tent up together with Pichu, who due to its size could only lift the small and not so heavy things. But it was a great help none the less. Charmander had made quick work of getting a fire going, having a fire-type Pokémon as a starter did have its advantages in the wild. Charmander had gone into the woods and after collection some branches, he placed them neatly on the ground and had a small fire going in no time.

The group got comfy around the fire and Ash started preparing some food for his Pokémon and himself. He mentally thanked his mother for teaching him how to cook both human and Pokémon food in preparation for his journey. When you're on the on a Pokémon journey and on the road for many months at a time, cooking your own meals and food for your Pokémon is a skill that every trainer should have. Some decent food with the right vitamins would help Ash's Pokémon growth and make them healthy. And not to mention stronger as well.

Keeping an eye on the food, Ash decided that he should heal Pidgey and introduce him to the others. He withdrew a Poké Ball from his belt and released the avian Pokémon. Pidgey mesmerized before Ash on the ground and it still had some injuries from its fight with Charmander earlier. But the small bird Pokémon still managed to hop over to Ash and gave his new trainer a pained, yet curious look.

"Hello Pidgey. I am your trainer Ash, and I am going to become a Pokémon master. I will help train you and make you as strong as you can be." Ash said while retrieving a Potion and healed his Pidgey. "There, that should do it! How do you feel Pidgey?"

The Pidgey gave a happy squeak and flew up and landed on Ash's shoulder, and nuzzled its head against his cheek in affection.

"You´re a friendly one, aren't you." Ash said with a laugh and petted the small bird. Ash took his Pokédex and scanned his new Pokémon.

**Pidgey**

**'The Tiny Bird Pokémon'**

**Normal/Flying Type Pokémon**

**Pidgey is a common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Pidgey usually hides in the tall grass because it dislikes fighting and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.**

**This Pidgey's height is 1'0 (0,30m) and weights 4 Ibs (1,8kg).**

**Ability: Keen Eye & Tangled Feet**

**Attacks: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust & Quick Attack**

"And you are a strong one too. let's introduce you to the rest of the team, shall we." Ash complimented the bird Pokémon with a smile and turned towards Charmander and Pichu who was both sitting by the small camp fire, enjoying the heart the dancing flames produced.

"Hey guys, could you get over here for a second?" The two Pokémon instantly responded and came to a stand before Ash. "I would like you to introduce to our new friend, Pidgey. She will be travelling with us from now on, so make her feel welcome while I finish preparing the food, okay?"

Charmander and Pichu nodded in agreement and Pidgey flew off Ash's shoulder and landed before the lizard and mouse. The three Pokémon began talking among themselves and Ash went over to check up on the food. It was coming along nicely but still needed a few more minutes before it was done.

Ash remembered that he still had yet to scan Pichu and Charmander with the Pokédex and pulled the small device from his back pocket. He pointed the Pokédex towards Charmander who was sitting on the ground conversing with the two other Pokémon. He scanned his starter Pokémon and Dexter's mechanical voice filled the air.

**Charmander**

**'The Lizard Pokémon'**

**Fire Type Pokémon**

**Charmander obviously prefers hot places and when it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. The flame on Charmander's tail shows the strength of its life force, and if it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. If the flame were to go out, it would die. The flame on its tail is also an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself, and burns fiercely when it becomes enraged.**

**This Charmander's height is 2'0 (0,61m), and it weights 18,7 Ibs (8,5 kg).**

**Ability: Blaze.**

**Attacks: Scratch, Growl & Ember.**

"Not bad Charmander" Ash said to himself looking at Charmander with approval. "Let's see what it says about you, Pichu" He said and scanned Pichu as well.

**Pichu**

**'The Tiny Mouse Pokémon'**

**Electric Type Pokémon**

**Pichu charges itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However if it does so, it also surprises itself. The electric pouches on its cheeks are still small and cannot store electricity yet. When Pichu gets startled it discharges power accidentally, but gets better at holding power when it gets older. Pichu plays with others by touching tails and setting off sparks. This appears to be a test of courage.**

**This Pichu's height is 1'0 (0,30m), and it weights 4,4 Ibs (2.0 kg).**

**Ability: Static**

**Attacks: Thundershok, Charm, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss & Thunder Wave.**

After Ash and his Pokémon had finished eating their meals, they could be seen sitting around the camp fire. Ash was sitting on the ground with Pichu fast asleep on his lap. Pidgey was seated on Ash's shoulder just enjoying the peace and quiet. And lastly, Charmander was laying on his stomach next to Ash with his eyes looking deeply into the flames and just soaking up the warmth of the fire.

Ash couldn't help think about his two rivals, Gary and Annie. _'I wonder how far those two are by now. Gary is properly already at Viridian City by now, having a car sure is a lot faster than walking. Seriously...what kind of parent would let a 10-year-old boy own and drive a car.' _Ash thought as he gazed into the flames. He could only shake his head in bewilderment at his spoilt rival. He turned his thoughts to his second rival, Annie. If you even could call her a rival, it was more like a friendly competition that the two of them had. Ash have always gotten along well the black-haired beauty, and have been friends for nearly four years now. She was also travelling by foot and could be anywhere on Route 1 at the moment. Ash hoped that he would meet her again soon and maybe challenge her to a Pokémon battle. Ash let out a yawn and turned to his Pokémon.

"Well, let's go to bed and get some sleep. We're going to need all our strength because tomorrow we continues on our way toward Viridian City."

* * *

"Stop! Hold it right there" A voice startled Ash when he entered Viridian City. He turned his head to a see a female police officer coming towards him. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and tight skirt, she had amber eyes and greenish-blue hair.

She began speaking again after she came to a stop before Ash, blocking his entrance into the city. "And where do you think you're going, young man?"

"uhm...into the city?" Ask answered with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I can see that! What is your business in Viridian City? There have been sightings of Pokémon thieves in the area and Viridian City is currently under tight security." The Police woman gave Ash a suspicious stare. "Are you a Pokémon thief?"

"No, I'm just trying to get to the Pokémon center and get my Pokémon healed"

"Okay, and why is it you don't have your Pokémon in its Poké Ball?" She said giving the Pichu on Ash's shoulder a pointed stare. "Is it maybe because you don't actually own it?"

"Listen officer. I don't know anything about some Pokémon thieves. I've only just started my Pokémon journey yesterday. I have been travelling from Pallet Town and haven't set foot in Viridian City in years. The Pokémon on my shoulder is my friend Pichu, and he is outside because he doesn't like to go into his Poké Ball. I tell you, you got the wrong guy. I'm a Pokémon Trainer." Ash explained and knowingly _forgot _to tell her that Pichu actually didn't have a Poké Ball to stay in. Ash didn't want tell the Police officer that Pichu wasn't exactly his Pokémon, and that he was just traveling with Ash to Viridian Forest. He didn't think that the police woman would believe him even if that was the truth.

"Hmm...Do you have any identification that can prove that claim? or do I have to arrest you?"

"I-Identification?" Ash said dumbly. He didn't remember getting any kind of license or anything. Ash looked nervously at the police woman for a second. She was tapping her foot impatiently and giving him an intimidating glare, which only made Ash more nervous.

Ash tried frantically to think of something, anything that could help him prove that he was a trainer. _'What do I do? I don't have any identification. Should I run? nah, she would catch me faster than Snorlax catches sleep. What do I do? We didn't receive any kind of license, Professor Oak gave was some Poké Balls and a...Pokédex' _Ash though and nearly face-palmed for being so stupid to forget. The Pokédex work as an encyclopedia on Pokémon and is the trainer's identification tool.

Ash pulled the Pokédex from his back pocket and handed it over to the police woman who pushed a few buttons and the mechanical voice of the Pokédex began to speak.

**"I am Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. My function is to provide Ash with information regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."**

"Everything seems to be in order. Sorry about accusing you of being a thief before, but you can never be too careful nowadays. By the way, my name is Officer Jenny, law enforcement officer of Viridian City" Officer Jenny said with a smile on her face, her attitude doing a complete turnaround after getting confirmed that the young boy in front of her wasn't a criminal. She handed the Pokédex back to Ash.

"Oh that's fine, better safe than sorry right." Ash said with a relieved smile. "But what was that about Pokémon thieves being spotted near the city?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yeah, some members of Team Rocket have been seen close to Viridian City and near Route 22."

"Team Rocket?" Ash asked, haven't ever heard about them before.

"They are a gang of criminals who steals Pokémon and uses them for horrible experiments. Team Rocket is an organization hell-bent on world domination and won't stop at nothing before their goal is achieved. They have been stepping up their operations lately, with many accounts of sighting all over Kanto. But if those common criminals think that they can just come here and cause mayhem, then they got another thing coming. Nobody breaks the law and get away with it, not in my city." Officer Jenny raised her tone slightly at the last part.

"But why would people do such a thing? What could possibly be gained from doing experiments on Pokémon?" Ash asked confused. It just didn't make any sense.

"I don't know. That is just the way those kind of people are, I guess. Greedy people who only thinks about the money and never gives a second thought to the innocent they hurt in the process. They need to be stopped. But I can't leave the city unprotected while I'm out and investigating. So that is out of the question, since I am the only officer on duty."

"But can't you call for back-up or something?" Ash quizzed.

"I already have. But they won't be here until tomorrow night."

They continued talking for a few minutes before Ash decided he should get to the Pokémon Center. He was getting a little tired after the long day and dark was fast approaching.

"Well, I best be going now. I really hope you catch those thieves."

"I will, you can be certain of that" Officer Jenny said with fierce determination shining in her eyes. "Goodbye Ash, and good luck on your journey. And if you see anything suspicious don't hesitate to call me." Officer Jenny said and handed over a small card to Ash.

"I would...but how am I going to call you if I am miles away from the nearest Pokémon Center?"

"With Pokégear off cause." The Officer said, but noticed the confused expression on Ash's face. "You do know what Pokégear is, don't you?"

"No. I haven't heard about it before. What is it?"

"Well, it is a new device created by Silph Co. It was created in the Johto region and have just recently been shipped to Kanto and made available in stores everywhere in our own region. The Pokégear is an important tool for trainers, some see it necessary to have one on a Trainer's adventure. It has some very useful features; It displays a map of the region, it shows the clock and properly most importantly. It makes a trainer able to call other trainers that are registered on their Pokégear." Officer Jenny explained.

"Wow, that sounds very handy. I think I will go buy one."

"Sounds like good idea. But you will have to wait until tomorrow, since the local Pokémart are closed for the day."

"Okay. Thanks again Officer Jenny." Ash thanked the officer and continued on his way into the city.

Ash had a frown on his face as he walked down the empty streets of Viridian City. The city was practically a ghost town. The streets were vacant of both cars on the road and people on the walkway. Light could only be seen in a few houses but most of them were dark, and no life what so ever seemed to be on the other side of the windows. Ash wondered if the reason to why the city was so silent. Was because nighttime was coming or if it was the fear of Team Rocket that had the citizens hiding in their homes. _'Maybe both...'_

He couldn't believe that some people could be so cruel and do such things to Pokémon. Just thinking about Team Rocket and what those Pokémon at their labs most be going though everyday...Ash couldn't even begin to imagine the horror. It made Ash sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

Pichu noticed that his friend's bad mood and rested a small paw against Ash's left cheek and gave a small cry in concern_._ Ash was broken from his thoughts and noticed that he had stopped walking.

"I'm fine Pichu. I just thought about Team Rocket and all those poor Pokémon in their captivity."

"Pi?" Pichu tilted its head to the side with a puzzled look on its face.

"I just wished there was something I could do to help. It's wrong what they are doing and I..." Ash paused and gave the electric mouse a look. "It doesn't matter. Officer Jenny will catch them and put them in jail."

Ash continued his slow pace towards the Pokémon Center.

"And besides, chances of us even running in to them are slim to none existent. So we should be okay"

* * *

Ash entered the Pokémon Center, which was a huge two floored building with a Poké Ball shaped roof. He made his way towards the counter in the middle of the massive hall where a pink haired woman was standing. She wore a white blouse and skirt and standing beside her, was a Chansey.

"Good evening, and welcome to Viridian Pokémon Center. My name is Nurse Joy, how can I help you?" The nurse greeted with a smile.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could heal my Pokémon, please?"

"Yes. Just place your Poké Balls on the tray and I will take care of it." Ash followed the instruction and placed Charmander and Pidgey's Poke Balls in the tray.

"What a cute Pokémon you have on your shoulder. I have never seen a Pichu in real life, they are usually really shy around humans." The nurse gave the small mouse a look of wonder Don't you want him to be looked over as well?"

"No thanks Nurse Joy, that is not necessary. But if it isn't a problem, maybe I could possible rent a room for the night?"

"Sure you can, just hand over your Pokédex for a moment so I can scan you into our system."

After Nurse Joy had done that, she handed Ash back his Pokédex along with a key. "Just down the hall to the right. You will find room number 17 at the end of the hall. I will have your Pokémon brought up to you once I have finished with them" She said with a small smile.

"That would be great, thank you Nurse Joy." Ash said and gave her a big smile before he went to find his room along with Pichu.

* * *

**Booom!**

Ash was awoken from his sleep when a loud bang echoed and a tremor shook the room. He was on his feet in seconds and looked startled around him, trying to figure out what was going on. He looked at the clock on the night table and saw that it read 03:22 am. He got changed into his clothes as fast as possible and grabbed his Poké Balls with the newly healed Charmander and Pidgey inside and attached them to his belt. Pichu had also been awoken by the noise and was looking around in slight panic.

"Come on Pichu, we need to see what's going on." Ash said quickly and picked the tiny mouse up in his arms and ran out of his room and into the hallway.

People were in a full-blown panic and were running back and forth, screaming and trying to get outside. Ash tried to maneuver through the hall, but the lights in the narrow hallway kept flickered on and off, making it very difficult to see anything at all.

**Booom!**

Another loud bang sounded and Ash was thrown to the floor by the shockwave of a massive explosion coming from the lobby of the Pokémon Center. The violent explosion nearly destroyed the hallway, sending debris and dust everywhere. Ash tried to get back on his legs, but it was a slow process. His ears were ringing and his head was spinning, making him dizzy. But in the end he was successful, and was standing on shaky legs learning against the damaged wall.

"Are you okay Pichu?" Ash yelled as he slowly kneeled next to the Pokémon and picked it up.

"Pi!" Pichu responded, luckily he was unharmed.

"Thank Arceus" Ash whispered to himself, thanking the heavens that his friend was unhurt.

"Let's get out of here!" He said and started slowly moving towards the end of the hallway.

When Ash and Pichu entered the lobby of the Pokémon Center, they were shocked to see the destruction that had befallen the massive hall, it looked nothing like it used too. The ground were littered with debris and rubble laying everywhere. All the furniture that once stood in the room had been blown away, and the counter in the middle of the hall was burnt to a crisp. The entrance door and windows were completely blown apart and shards of glass lay all over the ground. Deep cracks could be seen at various walls and in the floor, making it look like the building could collapse at anytime.

Ash wasted no time and quickly made his way out of the Pokémon Center, trying to put as much distance between himself and the Pokémon Center as possible. Outside he could see the townspeople huddling together and looking around in panic. It didn't seem like any of them knew what was going on. Ash continued looking around until his eyes fell on a lone figure sitting on the walkway a few meters away. It was Nurse Joy, she was sitting with her head buried in her arms sobbing. Ash hurriedly made his way over to her.

"Nurse Joy, what happened? Who did this" Ash asked concerned.

"I-It was T-Team Rocket." She stammered, clearly very shaken up by it all. "T-They attack the Pokémon Center, and came in and took the sick Pokémon. They stole those sick Pokémon" Nurse Joy cried.

Ash was shocked to his core. He didn't quit know what to say. What comfort could he give the nurse, when innocent Pokémon were at the mercy of those thieves. Ash looked at the crowd that had assembled outside the ruined Pokémon Center and spotted Officer Jenny trying to calm people down. Ash turned his attention back to Nurse Joy.

"But how could they get away? Where was Officer Jenny?"

"I don't know, it just happened so fast. One minute they were just standing in the lobby, the next they released their Pokémon and started destroying everything. I tried to get the sick Pokémon transported to the Pokémon Center in Pewter City, but they intercepted me and just took them before I could do anything." Nurse Joy said sobbing into her hands. "Officer Jenny was on the other side of town and by the time she arrived, they were already gone."

Ash looked torn about what to do. He really wished that there was something he could do to help. He looked towards Officer Jenny who was still trying to calm down the citizens. _'She is the only one on duty and back-up doesn't arrive until tomorrow evening. She will be busy trying to gain control of the situation here in the city, but then who is going to help the kidnapped Pokémon?' _Ash thought in despair.

Almost as if sensing what his friend was thinking about, Pichu voiced his opinion.

"Pichu!" Ash looked at his companion on his shoulder and gave it a puzzled stare. Pichu wore a look of anger and it's eyes shined brightly with determination. Ash looked conflicted for a second about what he should do. He was only a 10-year-old who had only just begun his journey, what could he do to help?After a few seconds Ash knew the answer. _'It doesn't matter what I can or can't do. The only important thing is that I do something to help those Pokémon. Anything will be better than sitting here and doing nothing' _Ash thought and made his decision.

"Where did they go?" Ash asked Nurse Joy.

"They were last seen heading towards the forest on Route 22" She answered.

"Thanks" Ash gave her a nod of gratitude and started running at a fast pace towards the forest and possibly towards the biggest challenge of his life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and feel free to drop a review if you like**.

**By the way, the Poll will be open for 1-2 more weeks and will determine what Psychic Pokémon Ash will get in the near future. The results of the votes so far is this:**

**Ralts: 13 **

**Mewtwo: 11**

**Riolu: 9**

**Mew: 8**

**Espeon: 7**

**Abra: 2**

**It is possible to vote on two of the six options.**


	4. Yet another message! (I'm Sorry)

Hey Readers.

Today I have decided to close the Poll and I am happy to announce that Mewtwo is the winner. The results are like this:

Mewtwo: 66

Riolu: 52

Espeon: 39

Ralts: 38

Mew: 37

Abra: 18

I thought today was a good day to close the Poll since it's my birthday (Not that it in reality really have to do with anything to be honest... but I still thought today was the right day to close it. Call it a celebration if you like). I apologize for not having updated in a while now and the reason for that is simply that I have been so busy lately. It can take a very long time for me to write a chapter, so when I don't have much time to spare to work on the story it takes even longer to get the work done. But don't worry, the next chapter is well under way and will be posted in the near future.

I have received some questions regarding his role in the story. Like many of you I won't have Ash becoming powerful right from the start, he will learn as he travels the region and collects badges. If Mewtwo wins the Poll he won't be used in normal battles or Gym battles, his presence will remain a secret. He will act as a mentor of sorts for Ash and help him throughout his journey, but he won't be revealed as one of Ash's Pokémon until maybe the Indigo League tournament. I am still not sure when Mewtwo will make an appearance in the story (should he win), but it will happen at some point early in the story.

Also on another important note, just because a Pokémon didn't win the Poll doesn't mean that it won't make an appearance in the story. There is still a chance that Ash will catch it later on.

I am really enjoying writing Chapter 4 since it will feature a special Pokémon of my own choice that Ash will catch.

Thanks for reading my story and feel free to drop a review.

-Karsten


End file.
